Quote Me on That, Won't Ya?
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: Sequel to Quote Me, Will Ya? The day I come home, I'm zapped back. I get that feeling that the sacrifice is done, but... is Zuko okay with that? I don't know. Let's see how mad I can make him. R&R please! FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Quote Me on That, Won't Ya?

Chapter 1: I hope my legs don't die before I do.

I awoke, finding myself freezing cold. I got up and noticed something very strange. For one thing, the wall ahead of me was so BIG. I mean, it towered over me and made me feel tiny. I didn't like that feeling. My arms shivered under the intense cold. Looking left and right, I didn't find anything that would give me shelter. I looked down and found myself wearing my usual clothes, actually, the clothes I wore when I got here. When I think about it, it was the same clothes I had when I started my weird Avatar journey. It was only, what, ten minutes? Knowing me, probably even less. There was a small noise behind me, like a twig cracking. HAH, like there would be a twig out here.

"Wha—"

I got up again, finding myself in some place warmer and more comfy. I think someone knocked me out in the cold outside. Who? I have no idea. I appreciated that I was somewhat warmer in here. However, this place lost all of its warm feeling when I found who were staring at me when I sat upright. Water benders were all glaring at me, most of the group was men, and the rest were teenagers. All of them, except for the kids, had weapons… pointed at me. A teenager poked at me, but was soon punished by another man by getting slapped on the back of the head. "Hel—"

As soon as I opened my mouth to talk, the weapons closed in. I shut up right away. The same boy that had been hit spoke first. "What are you doing here, stranger? You've wandered into the Northern Water Tribe's territory."

I didn't answer, I was afraid they were going to stab me as soon as I would open my mouth again. A tall man with a spear waved his hand and all weapons were placed to the side. "Speak."

"I don't know," I replied, staring right at the man with a blank expression. I had to find a lie that wasn't too far from the truth. "I remember being in my home and I now find myself here. You can throw me out if you wish."

Hey, that was the total truth! I'm getting better at this, giving out information, but not all of it! The same boy poked me again. He looked at me with disgust.

"How do we know she is not lying?" he asked.

"You're right," I answered, shocking everyone. I remained in my seated position. Nodding to the man who had asked me to speak, he seemed like the main man here. "You may throw me out into the cold. I shall find my way back home."

"You're only a girl," another boy scoffed.

"Yes, that's why I'll go home by myself and not with an escort."

Silence. I JUST DISSED YOU! HAHAHAHA! I kept my laughter inside, but had a cocky grin on my face. The boy flushed in embarrassment and anger. He looked about my age, okay, maybe two or three years older. Jet-black hair that goes to his shoulders and fiery blue eyes, Katara should meet him. I held back another laugh.

"Now, if you all would be so kind as to throw me ou—"

"No, you shall be in court."

WHAT? I don't want to be in court! That's a horrible place that makes me feel dumb because I can't answer any of the questions without having to take out half the syllables! I started to panic when the main man laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, you won't be interrogated," he said, chuckling. He helped me up and I was escorted to this SUPER large kingdom. As soon as I was inside, I was hurried to a seat in front of a line of… superiors, I guess. I was also forced to sit in traditional style from Japan. _Great…_ I hope my legs don't die before I do.

End of Chapter 1: I hope my legs don't die before I do

Author's Note: WOOT! I totally am back in the feeling of HAPPINESS! I wonder when I'm going to meet Zuko... because, you know, I just write as I go along and it's usually all... WHOA and such. Well, until the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I look like I'm nine? NOT THIS AGAIN!

"Why have you come here, stranger?" someone, err, I guess the Leader of the Northern Water Tribe, asked me. I looked straight at him with a serious face and paused before I replied.

"I did not come here on purpose. I awoke, finding myself here," I answered, taking a few breaths. My first trip here wasn't so scary. Everyone was staring at me, and I didn't like talking in front of a crowd. I would've preferred the farmers with the, err… _car_. The Water Tribe Leader looked at me with such intensity I wanted to look away and hide. He waved his arm.

"She is telling the truth! She may not be a part of this tribe, but she may stay here!" he spoke, everyone applauded. I sighed and felt myself being tugged away by the same boy who was the dumb one that got hit first. It only took that long? Maybe because I was a girl… who was young and, well, kinda dumb when it came to big words. Well, whatever the reason was, I'm glad I wasn't asked any more questions. I might've gotten lost. I chuckled when I remembered the memory. He looked back at me, probably mad.

"I'm staying with you…?" I asked. He grunted. I guess, that was a yes then. I poked him on the shoulder with my left hand since he had my right in his hand. Angrily, he turned around, his face demanding what I wanted with him.

Smiling, I got ready to introduce myself, but he turned away from me. JERK! I went ahead and said my introduction anyway. "Hi! My name is Sammy; you can call me Sam if you want! Do you wanna be friends?"

Another grunt, but it seemed less mean. He didn't turn, but I could hear what he said perfectly fine. "Hey, my name's Yuuki."

"Yuki, like snow…?" I raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a girl name?"

"No, that's _yuki_, I'm _Yuuki_," he corrected. "My name means bravery."

My eyes sparkled. That was pretty cool—to be named bravery, I mean. We stopped in front of this gigantic house made of snow… or, it looked like snow. Maybe it was ice? I think that would be dangerous. We walked inside and were greeted by no one. _Wait…_

"You live… alone?" I asked, walking a little slower. He didn't turn back.

"Yes, I do."

"But I can't live alone with a… _guy_," I stated, stopping in my tracks. Yuuki didn't bother to stop with me and continued on. I puffed out my cheek and reluctantly followed. I'm not saying I think Yuuki is ugly or anything, I just can't _live_ with a guy without some sort of parental supervision. I mean, what if he's—AUGH, don't think about it.

Actually, when I took a closer look at Yuuki, he had really floofy hair that waved from side to side when he walked. However, I noticed that he had really dark blue tips on his jet-black hair. Sweetness. You know, when I _really_ think about it, he acts a little like Zuko. Mean, rude, cocky, stupid… yeah, a lot like Zuko.

"I won't do anything to you," Yuuki stated while we were walking up the stairs. When I looked around, it was actually more of an apartment more than a house. The room we just past was a lobby, but it was eerily quiet. I think people were still returning from that meeting. The weird thing is, the hallways were entirely full of snow. There was no way to get through. But, back on Yuuki's statement, I coughed, quite loudly. He spun around and glared at me. He has very pretty eyes, they're light blue, but the kinda sparkled too.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking away. I saw him smirk, maybe he was asking for me to argue with him… or asking me to scream at him. Easily, I could do that. But why would he want me to? It's not like we know each other very well. We continued to walk up two more flights of stairs and down a hallway until Yuuki bended the door away.

Inside was beautiful. It was completely snow and I wondered how they made the snow stay, it probably did have some ice in it. I liked it being completely white. It sparkled with the sunlight.

"It's…"

"Beautiful? I know," Yuuki said with a small smile. We walked inside and he led me to the window. It overlooked the entire city, a city of snow.

"Wow! It's so… pretty," I said, almost screaming. Yuuki patted my head like I was a little kid. I slapped it away. "I'm not a little kid."

"Yeah, but how old are you…?"

"17!" I answered, grinning. Another lie, but this was the most obvious lie ever. Yuuki backed off.

"Sorry…"

My jaw dropped. Was he _that_ stupid? If he was, he's making Sokka look like Einstein right now. Yuuki grinned back at me.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! You look like you're 9!" Yuuki answered, laughing. I liked his laugh too. It was a really bright laugh with a really cute smile. Yes, the joys of living in the Avatar world.

Wait…? I look like I'm nine? NOT THIS AGAIN! I puffed out my cheek and he laughed even harder. "I'm not 9! I'm 13!"

He stopped laughing and stared at me like I was crazy. If I didn't know any better, I might've guessed he went in his pants from laughing. I stuck my tongue out after letting the air out of my cheek.

He asked, "Are you serious?"

I turned away. "Maybe."

"Heh, yeah, and _maybe_ I'm 14," he scoffed, falling down and falling into another laughter fit. I smirked. This guy was pretty cool. How could I have said that he was like Zuko? He's like me, funny with a touch of sarcasm in every word. Yeah, this guy is pretty cool.

"_YUU-CHAN!_"

I winced at the high-pitched voice. Yuuki got up seriously and dusted himself off. A girl flounced into the room. She had shoulder-length black hair and deep gray eyes that sparkled a lot like Yuuki's. Smiling, she looked at him, ignoring me. I didn't mind. We hadn't met, so she was probably the type to avoid people she hadn't met yet.

"Hey Nami," he said, smiling slightly. Nami smiled in response. She slapped her fist into her palm thoughtfully, like a light bulb in her head had gone off.

"Your master wants to see you!"

"Thank you, Nami," Yuuki thanked and she ran off, waving goodbye. Jeez, that was the most polite thing I've seen him do all day. Actually, that's the only thin polite so far.

Hah, I see! He likes her. I bet he's acting all sophisticated to impress her! I nudged him in the shoulder and received another glare. I stuck my tongue out.

"Would you like me to wait here, my lord?" I asked in a mocking tone. He scoffed, as if I were telling the truth. Running out the door, he shouted over his shoulder.

"You don't have to! Just be back before sunset!"

Okay, so I am not bound to this location. I can explore, but will people find me suspicious. Luckily, I had a couple things to barter to get the right clothing. For one thing, there was my—wait. I checked my ponytail. It was still up. Good, I would've killed myself if I didn't have it. I untied the ribbon then looked at it.

"This is the only thing I have left of you now. I will find you and we can fight that stupid girl into the oblivion!" I told myself. I missed Zuko, believe it or not. I wondered where he was, but I couldn't let it bother me. I put my hair back into my ponytail and left the apartment. I had no idea how to close it, but it did by itself when I left. That was really weird. Well, I'm off to explore.

I took one step out of the building and I noticed something. Aang and the group, even Haru, were being taken by a troop of water-benders. I was ready to shout at them, but since I had barely gotten myself out of trouble just before.

Oh well, let's see what they're up to.

End of Chapter 3: I look like I'm nine? NOT THIS AGAIN!

Author's Note: Apparently, I seem to have a couple of these chapter done. -proud of self- Anyway, I really want to write about meeting Zuko and whacking his head off and throwing it into the ocean, but I can't... the fangirls would get me... -stares around- BUT, I have some good news and bad news... The good news is... I found a penny! The bad news is... it may take a while to figure when to meet Zuko. I planned to have this entire Northern Water Tribe part similar to the storyline, but I don't exactly remember it all, so it'll be somewhat vague and weird, since it'd be from my point of view, but I know ONE THING that'll be for sure... I'll be there when Zuko gets his BUTT WHIPPED BY KATARA! GO KATARA!

I want ramen noodles,

Sammy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Am I in trouble?

They didn't let me in. Seriously. They said outsiders had no right to enter the counsel building because they might've been trading secrets or something. Nothing I did could get me in, so I just walked away.

_Ting…_

I looked up. No one was there. They're probably all in the counsel building, but what was that noise? It was an addicting little ring that I wanted to see.

_Ting…_

I followed the sound and found myself at a dead end. HEY, THAT'S RIGHT! I can do my sound bending. I almost forgot! Well, it's my second time back, so well… it's just what happens. At a wave of my hand and a little humming for power, the snow crumbled and I found myself in a lush green field. Well, not really a field, it was more of a small island. I walked through and pulled my hand up, making the snow form back.

"It's really warm in here," I said, exploring the area. I looked around; there was nothing of much interest to me, other than the pond with the two pretty black and white koi. I sat down near the pond and spoke to the fish. They didn't talk back, but I liked it that they seemed to be listening. I'm not sure if they were really listening, but whatever. They just circled each other, really.

"Hi, my name is Sammy. What are you two fish doing here? I'm sure the Water Tribe knows you're here. They've been taking good care of you, you two seem really healthy," I started, laughing as I went along. I was talking to _fish_, but I had the feeling that something greater was going on. "I'm from a different world, so I don't match here very much. I've been here once before, I met this nice guy named Zuko. He's from the Fire Nation, but I have that feeling he's really nice on the inside. No one would believe me if I said so though. I guess you could say he's really a jerk who doesn't really care about others and could CARE less about anyone out of the Fire Nation…"

The fish seemed to pause at Zuko's name, but they continued to circle each other. They're so pretty; I almost want to touch them to see if they were really real. "But to tell you the truth, he's after the Avatar. The Avatar is a friend of mine. He's traveling with Katara, Sokka, and Haru. They're really nice people. I'm sure you'd like them if you had met them. If anything, though, I miss Zuko the most. That jerk, he didn't even give me a thank you for sacrificing myself for his reputation. I'm sure he didn't get it. I don't even know if my sacrifice was complete…"

Tears rolled down my face at the memory of Zuko. He wasn't the _hottest_ guy out there, but he's protected me. He's been there when I needed him most. He even went against he loved one… for me.

A tear dropped into the koi pond and I looked away, in fear of disturbing the koi with my gross salty tears. I looked back and noticed that the koi seemed to be a little sad too. They're movement had slowed and I got a sad vibe from them. I bowed my head down low. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I disturbed you. Please forgive me."

I felt a hand on my cheek, but I didn't look up, the tears were still falling. It was soft, but I still couldn't look up and when I did… the hand was gone. Whatever had been there to support me… was gone.

"I'm sorry to have intruded on you to only bother you with my silly problems. Thank you for listening," I thanked, bowing my head down once more. I got up and put my hand to my cheek to wipe away the tears.

There were none.

I looked back to the fish and smiled. Happiness suddenly exploded within me. "Thank you so much!"

I turned and bumped into the guy I wished I wouldn't have. It was Yuuki and he looked mad. I can't even explain how mad he looked. I bet I was in deep trouble, but he patted my head with a small smile.

"I can't believe it," he said, smiling softly. OKAY, he just looked ticked and now he's happy… That's weird. Looking straight at me, I felt like he was trying to figure out how I did something. I didn't know what I did. Doesn't he know how to cry?

"You lured out a goddess from the pool. She was so beautiful with long black hair and when she touched your face, a tear formed in her own eye. You both looked so alike, I thought you had gone inside the pool."

I raised an eyebrow. To me, Yuuki was talking nonsense. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not if you hurry with me."

"Let's go then!"

We left the place quickly, but I looked back one last time. I didn't see anything different. It looked the exact same, other than for the black koi jumping out of the water and back into the pond. Whatever. Days like this are so strange, don't ya think? I cried—CRIED over Zuko. If that isn't something, then tell me what is.

End of Chapter 3: Am I in Trouble?

Author's Note: I miss Zuko... but I do not have anything about Aang and Katara and Sokka... and not Haru until the next chapter... which I will post up tomorrow! Aren't you all happy? Hahaha, I am. What happened with me and Haru next chapter wasn't all 'kissy-kissy, I love you so much!' It was more of... 'Oh, you're back. I'm really happy.' Or... maybe less than that... Thanks for all the reviews!

I just had root beer and pizza,

Sammy


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Long time no see, Haru!

We left the warm area and into the harsh cold. However, Yuuki took me right past the apartment. I was about to ask where we were going when I got my answer.

He was taking me to a market. I raised an eyebrow, but all I heard was mumbling from him. I don't know what he's thinking, but I think he's getting clothes for me. Sweet guy. Or maybe he was forced to? People who were watching us, stared at me like an alien. Yuuki stopped at a building and I looked up to read the sign.

Tailor.

"Go inside and I'll meet you at the apartment. Tell them to keep it on my tab."

"Oh, wait!"

Yuuki stopped and looked back, a little annoyed.

"But I—never mind!" I answered with a smile. Yuuki shrugged and left. Okay, I was about to say I didn't know the way back, but I can explore that way. I entered the building and was instantly pulled away by some little girl.

"Welcome!"

I was shoved behind a screen and had my clothes practically RIPPED off. Jeez, invasion of my PERSONAL BUBBLE! I had everything of me measured, it was CRAZY! I was shoved into another room, in my underwear and I found myself wanting to hide, but I couldn't find anywhere to hide.

I found an outfit ahead in the small room I was in. When I looked around, it looked like a changing room. I put on the robes… having a little difficulty. Quickly, I left when I saw the girl ahead of me again with a smile.

"Does it fit comfortably?" she asked. Actually, it was perfect. It was loose in a way, but not so much as to fall of my shoulders. I nodded.

"Yuuki told me to—"

"—put it on his tab, I know," the little girl finished. I nodded dumbly. Who were these people? The little girl smiled and I left. This was really weird because I also got this jacket, but when I saw Katara and Aang passing by with Sokka… his head half way off the boat, I had to smile.

"AANG! KATARA!" I shouted happily, waving my hand excitedly. They didn't look my way. Okay… that's rude. I felt a hand clam down on my shoulder and I looked back. It was Haru, with shocked eyes. I smiled at him and waved.

"Long time no see, Haru!"

"But… I thought you were…"

He couldn't say it. I can't exactly say it myself either. I mean, I can't say that I'm dead when I'm standing right next to him. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Yeah… I guess I did too…"

Haru didn't hug me or anything, but he just smiled at me. It was a really nice smile and it showed how much he worried over me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he liked me. But I remember that he said he liked someone that was in his village. Something like that.

"I'm happy to see you again…" he mumbled, seeming to blush a little bit. I grinned and nodded.

"I missed you all a lot, but actually, I wasn't gone for _that_ long, was I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You've been gone for two weeks," Haru answered walking away. I followed, seeing he probably wanted to take me somewhere, but I lost him in the crowd. I slapped my forehead. I WAS TOO STUPID!

I ended up wandering back to the apartment when something caught my eye. It was a fight. Actually, it was a pretty COOL fight. When I looked closer, it was Katara against this old guy. I silently cheered Katara on, but she lost. That wasn't fair! That guy probably had so much experience from being so old! She lost and everyone left, so I had to leave too… or maybe I shouldn't.

I might be too much to handle though. I mean, look at Haru. He did… nothing. He was just so shocked; he didn't know what to do. I guess I had to hang low, but Haru might tell them. Yeah, I'd feel better about that. Sorry you two.

I sighed and passed on like a bystander. I probably looked like them all too. I rushed past everyone. I was have serious doubts about this, but whatever. I couldn't leave with the newly found wings I had last story. I might've seen like a spy for the Fire nation.

I slammed on the door to the apartment. "I'm back!"

The door melted away and I entered. Yuuki was staring out the window, having a blank expression. "Welcome back, shorty."

"SHORTY?" I gaped, looking at my legs. I wasn't _that_ short, was I? Sure 5"1' was a little short for a 7th grader, but c'mon, I can only grow so much! I glared at him, then asked, "Where's my room?"

"Oh, you're sleeping on the floor."

Silence.

"Just kidding!" he answered, grinning like the evil dog he is. "Go down the hall and to the right."

"Thank you…"

"But you can only stay for today."

"Err… why?"

"Village doesn't trust you. We're throwing you out later."

"Sure, why not?" I answered smiling. I was hoping that he would grin back and answer with another stupid lame pun. He didn't. "Are you… serious?"

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Great, I'll be totally fine!" I exclaimed, half mad, half happy. The good thing was, I didn't have to see this moron anymore… the bad thing is that I don't have a ride. I was going to die in the snow. Nice, the first day I'm back… I'm going to die.

"Unless you find someone else to stay with."

My heart was so unbelievably happy that it almost stopped. I stood there, speechless with joy. I could bunk with Aang and them! Err… not _and them_, but you understand. Right? I smiled at Yuki and waved good-bye. "Thanks for the clothes! I owe you one!"

I left with a smile. I was going to be with my friends again.

End of Chapter 4: Long time no see, Haru!

Author's Note: I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK! TTTT I would've done so yesterday too, but my comp. was being a total fudge nugget to me. I couldn't upload anything. Anyway, about this chapter, I have NO idea if Yuuki is going to become a main character. Do any of you think he should be?

I love Cheese,

Sammy


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Could I… stay with you?

I happened to crash into my friends. What luck! Grinning, I waved at Aang, who stood there, his mouth gaping open. Sokka was doing the same and Katara… well, her face was just TOO priceless. I laughed a little bit. Holding my hand out, I said, "Hi! Long time no see, you guys!"

I was bombarded with smiles and hugs… a few tears too. Haru stood with them, smiling at me softly. Smiling, I told them how I had somehow found my way back. Of course, this was after all the hugging, screaming, and crying…

They led me inside their room, which was similar to Yuki's but… a BAZILLION times better. They had TWO EXTRA ROOMS, and that's one room per person. It wasn't even a room. It had a bathroom, a _large_ bathroom with a hot springs inside. Not to mention the beds were made out of the finest material I have ever seen in my life. It was silky and yet it was very warm, not to mention it was a pretty thing piece of material.

"Umm… guys…?"

Everyone stared at me.

"Could I… stay with you?"

Silence. They gave me faces that screamed out, 'Did you think we were going to leave you in the streets?' Well, excuse me. I was kicked out of the house that I didn't even get to stay in for more than a couple of minutes. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want me to be here…"

"Oh, yeah… go away," Sokka said, mockingly. He nudged my shoulder with his. "C'mon, aren't you the one that said that corny line?"

"Which one?"

"The one where you said love is what kept us from being at each other's necks?" Sokka answered, smiling. I nodded. I did say that in the last story, didn't I? Ai. That's what kept us together like a family.

"Thanks…" I said, smiling. However, when Sokka had that little smirk on his face, I knew that things weren't going to be good. Sokka motioned towards Haru and I raised an eyebrow. What's going on?

"It happens to be that Momo wants his own room and well… I want another one!" Sokka stated. Katara shook her head and left the conversation. I guess she thought I could handle this on my own. I can… and I will. I'm really that good. Aang eagerly followed after her, probably thinking the same thing. Now, all that were left were me, Haru, who looked really angry, and Sokka.

"I'll sleep with Momo then," I answered, grinning. Sokka shook his head.

"NUH-UH! Momo likes his privacy!"

"Why do you need another room?"

"I'm going to place all of my junk in there."

"You don't have any junk," I pointed out. Sokka angrily stared at me.

"C'mon, a guy has his reasons!" Sokka scolded. I was not the least bit shocked, but it was weird. Why was he being so persistent?

"I'll sleep in Katara's room then," I stated, placing my hands on my hips. Sokka shook his head in disagreement. WHAT IS HE THINKING? I can't sleep in the same room as a guy… that's not in my family, anyway.

"Katara likes her privacy. She's a girl, you know!" Sokka said, all-the-matter-of-factly. I slapped my forehead and pointed at myself. Haru chuckled.

"What am I? A guy?" I asked, annoyed. Sokka blushed in embarrassment. I shook my head. "Never mind, I'll sleep in the living room…"

"NO!"

"WHERE DO YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP?" I demanded angrily. Sokka smirked. He was waiting for this question. I could see it all over his face.

"You can sleep in Haru's room."

End of Chapter 5: Could I... stay with you?

Author's Note: OH JEEZ! What a PLACE to end! Hahahahahaha... AND I DON'T LIKE ZUKO! I'm taken by TAO REN! MY HUSBAND--no, not really, I just like him. Not Zuko, PSH, that's weird. Maybe it seems like that, but it's not going to be intended... maybe.

I love Hmong sauage,

Sammy


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It's just improper!

My mouth hung open. I couldn't believe what I was HEARING from this guy! Nuh-uh! I am NOT sleeping with another guy. I glanced at Haru and he didn't seem too happy either. Waving my fist at him, I started to rant why I couldn't just SLEEP with another guy. "No offense, Haru…"

"None taken."

"C'mon, Sokka! You know I can't!" I stated angrily. "It's just improper!"

"No, you're sleeping in his room and that's final."

Knowing I wouldn't win, I sighed and nodded. I'd just sneak out onto the couch later. No matter what, I will succeed in this battle, whether it's fair or not. Haru seemed shocked at my quick defeat and turned away. Was he blushing? I sighed.

"Haru… where's your room?" I asked, being in a droopy mood to not give away my cover of sneaking away. Haru pointed to the third door from the left. Cool. I like the number 3. I smiled at him and strutted my way inside. It was like POW. This room was larger than the rest of the other ones. It was like it was made for two people to sleep in!

"I know, they stuck me with this one…" Haru commented behind me. I swirled around and smiled. I brought my fingertip to my lips and he became quiet.

"I thought you'd miss me more," I stated, frowning a bit. After all, he _was_ my first Earth bender friend. That counts as a lot to me. Any friend of mine in this world was special and him seeing not so… shocked made me upset. I can't tell how, but it did. I think I'm being selfish. That smile he gave me was enough in my mind… but I couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something more.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked, raising an eyebrow. Acting dumb, I bet. I furrowed my eyebrows. What _did_ I really mean? Did I want him to hug me? Did I want him to tell me he was really worried? He told me he missed me, but… I still felt so empty inside. Tears started to well up. I didn't know why, but they came. Maybe, it was because I felt unneeded. Maybe it was because I still missed them even though they were standing right beside me. Maybe it was the sad vibe I got from Haru…? He didn't _look_ sad, but he gave me those vibes that told me he was extremely sad. I thought, _Why are you feeling that way? You're making me sad too, Haru. Why? Why? WHY?_

With the utmost selfishness, I cried. I wailed and screamed, and all Haru did was place his hand on my shoulder. Of course, this was after his shock. I was so loud, but no one came in. I cried louder and louder, practically screaming now. Tears rushed down my blotchy face and my braid fell out, letting my long hair flow freely.

"HARU! HARU!"

My hands clutched his shirt tightly and he held me.

Soon enough, my wailing turned into soft sobs… and my soft sobs turned into heavy breathing. The entire time, Haru held me close, stroking my hair every now and then. "Why are you so sad, Haru…?" I asked, looking up at him.

He hesitated. I saw it in his eyes. He honestly did.

Haru smiled at me. "I just worry too much for a guy my age."

That was a worthy enough answer. It answered my question perfectly. I think it did, but that wasn't it. Haru was still hiding his emotions. Was he mad at me for disappearing against everyone's will? I bowed my head down. "I'm sorry I died."

"You don't need to be. I'm sorry for not saving you… even if you came back," Haru answered, smiling softly. I wiped away my tears and put on a strong face. This was _way _to many emotions for one girl to handle. I'd just take it one at a time. First up, confusion.

"C'mon, I know that's not it!" I answered, frowning. I waved my finger side to side, as if I were talking to a child that did something wrong. "Ah-ah-ah! I know you know that I know that you are _NOT_ saying the truth, you know!"

I paused. That made no sense to me, whatsoever. I don't think it came to Haru easily either. I waited a moment to get my words right.

"I mean, you're not saying what you want to say. I was expecting you to… well, tell me what's wrong! I mean, I feel bad if anyone feels bad!" I stated finally. Haru glanced at me with a bit of sadness, but he grinned.

"Oh, fine… I'll tell you."

End of Chapter 6: It's just improper!

Author's Note: SORRY! I should've posted it yesterday but my computer was being such a BUTT-HEAD! Curses! Anyway, this chapter was a little weird for me because I'm suddenly getting all romantic! I prefer action and adventure, but until I meet Yue... I don't think they'll be any. So yeah, just one more chapter of romance and then we'll be done.

I love Fullmoon wo Sagashite,

Sammy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Haru… will you let me sleep with you tonight?

Haru motioned for me to sit down on the bed. I cocked my head to the side. What was he going to tell me? Is he really a fire bender in disguise? Well, if he is, HE'S DARN GOOD. Or maybe he's telling me he hit the jackpot and now we're SUPER rich. I'd like that. But… all he did was point up. Why is he doing this?

"Look."

I looked up. It was… clear. I SWEAR, it was just nothing up there, but there must've been because this room was pretty warm. "It's ice, right?"

Haru towered over me and nodded. "Yeah, it's ice… but you're not looking up high enough."

I guess I wasn't. I kinda just lifted up part of my head so my right eye could see perfectly. I looked straight up now, both eyes facing the starry night. "I don't see anything—"

Haru lip-locked with me. He just came from above and WHAM, laid it on me. It was SOO weird. I mean, not like he was trying to suck my face off like in all those movies… but it was just a gentle touching of the lips. My face turned red and I couldn't move from shock. He left the kiss with a small smile and a little blush.

I looked at him blankly. This was… awkward.

"That's what I wanted to tell you…"

"You weren't really… _telling_ anything," I answered, feeling strange. My heart was beating so fast and I was nervous. HAH, me, the great Sammy, nervous. My legs were limp and I could barely hold myself up. But I did my best, and smiled at him. "But… I'm glad you like me, Haru. You're a great guy, but you know…"

His small smile went away and almost turned into a frown. I didn't feel great about it at all. I lost my first kiss to a friend that I didn't even THINK would like me. My ears were still tinted pink. I could feel it. Something started to bother me though…

I thought Zuko might've liked me too. The last time I was here, he told me about how I was like the one he loved. I told him I couldn't be her, but that wouldn't stop him from liking me… if he did. What's wrong with me? It's not like I'm jealous. I'm just… confused. It's like a… love triangle, almost. Too bad I don't _like-like_ anyone from the Avatar series. Man, there are too many feelings at once right now. It's overflowing. It's all crashing down on me. It's going to make me cry. When something is too overwhelming for me, I cry. It's pathetic, but I can't help it. My eyes started to water, but I wasn't going to let one tear fall. NO WAY!

"Haru…"

Haru, who was always staring in my direction, looked at me with more focus. This time, he looked confused. Is he expecting me to yell at him? I'm not going to. I honestly am not going to. I cried enough today. I'm just being so emotional these last few hours. It's finally time I should be myself, but that's before I say something quickly.

"Haru… will you let me sleep with you tonight? I… I'm scared."

I can see he wants to ask what I'm scared of, but he doesn't. I don't even know. I don't want to know. I don't need to know. I just want… someone to be by my side. I… want to be myself. Maybe I can try that again… tomorrow.

I awoke with a small start. It was morning and Haru was still asleep, holding tight to my hand. I pushed it off softly and took out my braid, shaking my head aggressively. BOY, I needed to do SOMETHING with this hair. You know, anime characters NEVER get smelly or dirty if they're on an adventure. It's so strange, and yet, here I am… still clean and I don't smell like my brother's room. My hair has silky texture and it's not the least bit frizzy like it usually is. If I didn't know better, I'd call myself pretty. Though… since I shook my hair, I look more like the Ring Girl than a pretty princess from Disney. Either way, today… Today, I'm going to be myself. I'm 333 sure I am.

"You look pretty like that…"

I looked back to Haru and grinned. "Yeah, but I'd get it caught in everything if I kept it this way! C'mon, you have long hair, you should know that."

"It's not _that_ long," Haru commented, falling back down onto the pillow and pretending to sleep. That lazy butt-head! I laughed. I'm myself again… and it feels nice. I don't have a care in the world!

End of Chapter 7: Haru… will you let me sleep with you tonight?

Author's Note: OMGOSH! We didn't do anything ICKY, okay? I was just trying to be CUTE. Hahahahahahah... Anyway, all the romance of this HaruxMe thing is not OVER but I finished it here because... well, I'm not much of the romantic type! I prefer world travel over marriage! Or, something like that.

Post-It Notes are cool,

Sammy


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You're mean!

Aang, Katara, and Sokka all gave me this… _look_. It was like I married and then married again. Well… not like _that_, but seeing how Momo wants his own _privacy_ anything can happen! I got to give my glare to Sokka, but that didn't phase him. Actually, when I gave him that glare, he smirked at me. Can someone come and just… attack him for me?

I sighed and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I gave my infamous grin and everyone knew everything was back to normal. "Well, c'mon, what's up?"  
"From what we've heard, the Fire Nation is heading this way," Aang told me. He gave a quick look to Katara and they both ran out the door. I guessed their lessons from the Water-bending teacher were starting. I bet they were late, waiting for my arrival. I started to walk out when an unexpected visitor came in. Princess Yue.

"I've come to meet with Sokka," she said softly. I glanced at Sokka with a small smirk and his face tinted a bright pink. Love is everywhere… and now it's making me sick. Haru walked out of the bedroom, ready to go. I smiled.

"After you, Princess Yue," I said, bowing slightly and allowing her to walk inside the apartment. I grabbed Haru's hand, which made him blush a bit. Cute. "Princess, may my friend and I be dismissed?"

"Yes," Princess Yue answered with a soft smile. I liked her. She's really nice and I knew what was going on. Thank you, TV! I hurried out the door with Haru's hand in mine. I wondered what Princess Yue was going to talk to Sokka about. I bet they were going to go out on a date.

Soon enough, a week passed with no disturbance. It was strange. Weren't the Fire Nation coming? Wasn't Zuko going to sneak in and remove Aang's body from the spot? I can change that, I guess. It won't affect the _actual_ timeline, but this is my story. I can change it. Well, Avatar doesn't _belong_ to me, but you all know what I'm saying, right? I hope so.

"They've been spotted!"

I looked up and people rushed past me. I was in the marketplace, waiting for Haru. I was thrown to the ground in the frenzy and I started to fear for my life. I barely managed to dodge the few steps that were coming for me. I was pulled up quickly and lifted into the arms of Haru. I sighed. That was close, but we weren't out of this trouble yet. The crowd was all running the same way, but we had to go the other.

Haru pressed against the nearest wall and we waited for the crowd to thin out. I guessed that the people were heading to the place where I had to go to court, so they could get their next directions. Haru placed me down softly and I fell to the ground. My legs were locked! I wasn't _that_ scared. I thought back. WELL, I almost did get stomped on the careless people who just wanted to know what to do and almost got killed by it. I smiled embarrassedly at Haru.

"Oops…"

"Your legs got locked 'cause you got scared? MAN, you really _are _a girl!"

I looked up. That did _not_ sound like Haru. The guy that picked me up _was_ Haru. It's just that Yuuki came back. Yes, the jerk that kicked me out! He was there, laughing his—his… BUTT off! Seriously, there were tears in his EYES! I glanced at Haru, who seemed to be at the brink of laughter too.

I couldn't think of a comeback, so I just sat there. He continued to laugh and Haru got out a few chuckles and I waited for them to be done with it. I crossed my arms. "You're mean!"

Yuuki burst into another fit of laughter while Haru started to really laugh. Okay, this time, I'm lost. Seriously, what's so funny? They both said the same thing in unison, "YOU SOUND SO CUTE!"

I'm not sure if I was supposed to be insulted or complemented. I think the two boys giggling over _there_ were wondering the same thing when everything became an uneasy silence. I stood up. Yes, the feeling in my legs came back. "I'm delighted my high childish voice has amused you two of the opposite, and dumber, gender for quite some time."

Yuuki slapped me on the back of my head. It stung a little. His amused smile made my spirits dampen. OH man, I feel a _diss_ coming along. "It's alright. You don't need to use larger words to sound more mature! You still sound like a cute little kid! How old are you? 10?"

"I thought we already HAD this discussion!" I snapped angrily. COME ON, leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you! Suddenly, the horns of war blasted and I knew it was time. I had to get to the sacred place.

"Sorry guys. It was fun chatting, but I just _have_ to go meet someone! A very special someone!" I shouted, dashing off. The look on Haru's face shocked me and made me feel a little bad, but I told the truth. Zuko was important. Well, because… having a guy with a scar on his eye and a scowl for everyone is a necessity in my life… mainly because…

It's fun to make fun of him!

End of Chapter 8: You're mean!

Author's Note: MAN, this took FOREVER to write. Whatever... anyway, I only got to give a small glimpse of Princess Yue. I think, maybe, I'll include the part where she turned into the Moon goddess. I'm thinking that every element has it's strongest point, right? Like Waterbenders at full moon and Firebenders in the rising sun. Maybe air has to do something with clouds and the Earth has to do with... the weather, maybe? I dunno, but I have a hunch when soundbending would be the most powerful.

I love waffles too,

Sammy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: When's Zuko coming?

I sped out of the house at warp speed. Whew, this was tiring, but if I was any later… I may miss it all. I screeched to a stop when I felt this sudden wanting to stop Zuko halfway. I wouldn't meet him when he took Aang… I would meet him while he was on his way here. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember where he had—OH, I REMEMBER! It was around where Sokka and Yue met, right? Well, I hoped so. I turned around and dashed to the market place. I had seen them there before. I'll just bend myself across… or I'll find some way.

* * *

Zuko was running out of breath. Still, he refused to die in the water. He refused to let Sammy's death be a useless one. When she died, the Fire Nation had become slightly stronger. The prince told his father, or had a messenger, really. But he was still banished. Nothing made sense anymore.

_A little longer_ he coaxed, before forcing himself above the water's edge. Taking great gasps of air, he gratefully let the chilling air in his lungs. The penguins around him stared at the boy with wonder as he threw himself out of the hole and onto solid ground.

"Go away, pesky birds!" he shouted, shoving them aside. He was almost there; he could feel it.

* * *

"When's Zuko coming?" I whined to no one in particular. It was eerily silent as I waited for the stupid prince to arrive. That's when I heard it. The pothole below me was lifting. I jumped off and hid behind a building. Hehehehe, I feel another trick coming along.

I watched Zuko appear out of the pothole and patted him on the back. When he swirled around, I ducked and hid behind the building again. Watching him shrug, I snuck behind him. "Zuko-sweetie."

He paused, probably shocked to hear my strange funny nickname for him. I ducked again as he swirled around. "Sammy?"  
"Right here, Ko-chan!" I said, standing ahead of him. I loved these anime moves. Zuko froze… although, I didn't think it of him to jump back and scream. He reached out for my cheek. It was funny for me to see him realize I was real.

"I thought—"

"Yup, I died."

"But—"

"I found my way back."

"How—"

"Are you sure I'm here?"

At that moment, I started to fade. OH MY FUDGE! I didn't think this was going to happen. What was going on? This wasn't supposed to happen? I was joking! JOKING, I SAY! Although, my face was frozen into my smile, my mouth moved on it's own as I heard myself say, "Well… do you?"

Then I felt light-headed and I saw the shock on Zuko's face. I disappeared before Zuko's very eyes… and my own.

End of Chapter 9: When's Zuko coming?

Author's Note: OH MAN! DISAPPEARED! LIKE DUST! LIKE CHOCOLATE WHEN IT COMES TO MY ATTENTION! I met Zuko, buterr... he was shocked, I guess.-sigh- Poor Zuko,still doesn't believe I'm alive... or does he? I'll give you a preview of the next chapter! (err... comercial.)

Chapter 10: I... have to get to Aang Preview: I'm in nowhere now. It feels weird. Lonely, lost... MAN, I feel like I threw something at my little brother again! Suddenly, this girl appears before me. It's the spirit of the black koi fish! She's only my age... but she knows her stuff. Cool, but... how do I get back?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I… have to get to Aang.

I opened my eyes slowly and realized I was floating in nothingness. The feeling I had was pretty much the same too. Suddenly, a jab of pain hit me. Well, but I guess… that's what I would say. I mean, I felt… GUILTY! You know, that feeling you get when you try to be funny and then things backfire! It was _that_ kind of guilty and I didn't like it. I tried my best to sit upright… or what I _thought_ was upright. For all I knew, I could be sideways. I could try the spit technique, but that's gross.

_Wishing on stars won't do anything…_

WHAT? AUGH! IT'S THAT CREEPY VOICE AGAIN!

_I can hear you when you speak, you know…_

I twisted and turned as best as I could to find where the voice was coming from. All I found were the two koi from the pond before. Well… only the _black_ one, I guess. Was the fish talking to me? Am I going crazy? Do I need some rehab help? I gripped my head in panic and I heard giggling.

_You're funny…_

"You know… when fish talk to people… they usually end up at something we all know as the _funny farm_," I answered, a bit of scorn in my voice. I heard even more giggling and behind the fish was a young girl. She was about my age… err… okay, maybe two years older. Although, she had long black hair and bright yellow eyes that seemed to remind me a bit of myself. I giggled.

"You have yellow eyes…" I murmured between my giggles. The girl placed her hands on her hips with a playful grin on her face… although I think she was _trying_ to look angry. PSH, that lady had some _issues_. Then it hit me.

_DING! Took you long enough…_

This girl… was the spirit of the black koi! You know, how there were _two_ spirits in the pond! There was the moon and… the waves or ocean or something… something like that. I think it was waves… you know, like the push and pull of the ocean and the moon. I wonder what makes _my_ bending super strong!

_You don't have to say anything aloud… although you do find yourself doing so._

"HEY!" I shouted, covering my mouth as soon as I opened it.

_Told you!_

"I thought spirits were all oldish-looking…" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. I crossed my arms and nodded. "Not young… and well… childish. Aren't you millions of years old? Shouldn't you _look_ that way?"

_HEY!_

"You can't blame me."

_I'm sorry if all those old farts look like old farts!_ the spirit told me with a frown and crossing her arms also. She waved her hand in annoyance… and probably to add emphasis. She's _such_ a drama queen! DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMAAAA QUEEN!

_I can HEAR that!_

"I know."

_YOU'RE SO MEAN!_

She pouted and started to swirl in circles. Just to tell, she didn't have legs. When I realized this, I almost fell over and started to laugh my head off. It kinda just all faded together and looked like a… drifting piece of… nothing. It was like looking at a ghost.

_I can still HEAR YOU!_

"DARN IT, I'm talking to the people who are READING this!" I scolded. Then we ended up starting on a whole argument which eventually ended up in decided that squirrels were evil and needed to be located in the center of the Fire Nation capital to run havoc. We laughed.

_Just to say… I can have legs. It's such a BOTHER to walk though…_

"I know what you mean."

_I know, when I was a living… my legs got so tired, but having it like this doesn't cramp my legs… it's great._

"You're bragging," I pointed out and she grinned. It was weird talking to a goddess just normally. You think you'd have to be _all_ respectful and stuff.

_You do for normal gods, you know. If I hadn't met you before or known your future… I would've had you turned into a wandering spirit and you would forever see death or something like that… you know, the usual._

"I… have to get to Aang," I said on the spur of the moment. It struck me that any time now, Zuko would meet up with Aang. That would be my final chance to meet Zuko (you know, right before Katara totally whups his behind down Broadway and beyond). Any time after that, I may go home. I sighed and started to pace.

"Please…"

_Man, you need so much! First you LEAP off the stupid tree and almost die if I didn't tell you about your powers when you were with that brat, Jet. Second, I save your behind by naturally giving you your unique movements and saving them in your muscle memory. Third, you try and DIE off that Fire Nation navy ship and then you decide not to… so I have to remind you AGAIN! THEN, I warp you here when you meet Zuko because you're not SUPPOSED to! You're too much! But…_

She had that grin on her face and showed that she cared _too_ much. HAH, that's her issue. I guess she has to since she's meant to help people. Whatever, it's not MY problems.

_I'll get you back. That's when you were really SUPPOSED to meet Zuko, but err… you went on your own._

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry!" I apologized. The young goddess smiled and tightened the bow in my hair.

_Love is so overrated._

"Tell me about it."

I felt that same sensation and slowly… everything melting before me… but I could still hear her words ring in my ears.

_You can lose your path, just make sure you can get back on._

End of Chapter 10: I… have to get to Aang

Author's Note: WOOT! Next chapter probably will be the total battle scene! XD GO KATARA! This chapter is a little weird. I think this is the first time I ever made myself notice the other people reading this. It's... kinda funny. XD

Always Crazy for Anime,

Sammy


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: SURE DON'T SAY HI TO ME!

I found myself lying in the snow outside the gate. Smiling, I knew what I had to do… err, not _really_, but that's what they usually say. The door swung open before my hand could reach the knob. How strange.

"You will not get to Aang…" I heard. I looked up. Oh goodie, a close-up look at the battle between Katara and Zuko. It was cool, watching Katara counter every single movement Zuko made. Soon, she had him up against the wall, frozen in a wall of ice. I walked forward, no one noticing me. Soon, day broke out and Zuko melted from his icicle prison.

"I rise with the sun," answered in unison with Zuko. Although he said some junk before that, I just can't quite remember it. Why so much dialogue? It's crazy. At least, I got Zuko's attention with my mimicking. Zuko stared at me in amazement and confusion, but knocked Katara out, grabbed Aang, and ran for his life.

"SURE DON'T SAY HI TO ME!" I screamed at him. Sighing, I plop to the ground near Katara and try to awake her for the next few minutes. When she came to wake, everyone was here. BOY, I shook her for SECONDS on end! It was tiring, but we got on Appa and hurried off to find Zuko. I shivered, seeing how my jacket was practically paper against this wind. It's as big as Katara's! I blame the wind-chill. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_It's freezing cold outside and my lips will die if I don't find Zuko now…_ I thought as I continued to shiver. Then I heard Katara yell.

"THERE! IN THAT CAVE!"

We landed and found Aang, running straight out of the cave. I looked inside to find Zuko chasing after us. Aang held his hand out and Katara pulled him in. Sokka started to make Appa fly when I stopped him.

"You can't…" I said, pointing at Zuko who was lying in the snow. Sokka shrugged.

"Just watch me."

"I said, you CAN'T!" I screamed at Sokka and the boy shivered and nodded in fear. I leaped down and got Zuko onto the saddle. He was unconscious, but fine. I smiled and nodded. Just fine.

We traveled back to the sacred place and asked Aang what had happened. Haru was waiting for us with Princess Yue. He looked at me and sighed with relief. That big worrier, probably thought I went out and killed myself… _again._ Though, he looked at Zuko.

"Why didn't you leave him out there?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was the right thing," Aang answered calmly. They all looked to me. I don't know why, but they did. I felt selfish all of a sudden and I looked away. Suddenly Zhao appeared with a smirk. Oh GOSH FUDGE NUGGET POOP EAT CRUD! Err, that was weird, but! He was going to kill the koi!

"Zhao, I am telling you! If you kill one of the spirits, we will suffer as well! We need the moon and the ocean!" Iroh, who had stumbled along with Zhao, stated. The general frowned. I knew this was a fake.

"You're right…" Zhao stated. I could hear sighs of relief behind me. Looking back, I could see that Zuko had awakened. He was snarling at Zhao. Hey, if he was a jerk to me, I'd give him a swift kick to well… you know where. Zhao turned away from the koi pond and started to leave.

_Now!_ I commanded my legs, but they wouldn't move. No, they refused to leave. He was going to kill the fish! "SOMEBODY, STOP IT!" I screamed. I was too late. The fiery bomb flew from Zhao's hand into the water. I roared in pain and fell to the ground, clutching my heart. The pain was searing me! It hurt; I couldn't stand it! Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the moon goddess of the fish started to fade… and along with it, the goddess I had met before became weak and faint. Her aura was fading quickly… and with it my own. Are we connected in some way? I closed my eyes and the feeling I once had… started to fade away.

End of Chapter 11: SURE DON'T SAY HI TO ME!

Author's Note: HOLY FUDGE! That was a weird ending. Seeing how the first part of Avatar ended this episode... I may have to end it or make stuff up and see how different it is from what the Avatar was going to be like when it comes out ? Wow, confusing. Anyway, this chapter was a little weird. I haven't seen this episode since forever, so I'm going all by memory. X.x Man, it's hard to remember stuff! So... if I'm off, that's my bad. I have horrible memory!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It's Miss Meanie-know-it-all!

Zuko peered at his fallen friend and the moon blacked out, covering the rage in the young boy's eyes. Haru could sense this rage, but only just barely, for his own rage was bubbling as well. The shocked expressions of Aang, Sokka, and Katara soon turned into sorrow of their lost friend. Aang's anger rose as the arrows tattooed on his body began to shine brightly.

"How could you?" Iroh asked, scowling. He waved his hand angrily in the air. "You have just disrupted the balance of the world!"

Zhao smirked and turned away, impressed of his own power over the gods. Zuko clenched his teeth and followed the merciless general. Haru sat beside the unconscious girl with a strong face on. He lightly stroked her hair as her breathing started to slow.

"You're a pitiful general," Zuko stated, giving out vicious vibes. General Zhao smirked and turned around with a cocky expression that made Zuko's scowl more vicious. He pointed towards the holy ground.

"Are you upset because my killing of the koi hurt your little girlfriend?" Zhao asked, smirking. Zuko sent a flurry of fire towards the general and their battle began. Fire was being thrown left and right. Zuko threw the final blow that sent Zhao off the edge. The general luckily grabbed a ledge.

"You know, at a time like this, I would think about saying you… but seeing how you gave me that comment before the battle, I think not," Zuko sneered as he left. Aang, who had become a fairly large creature that destroyed the battle ships of the Fire Nation, had gotten rid of the Fire Nation troops. The young boy started to breathe heavily after the long hard power consumption.

"No, Yue!" Sokka cried out. He held the limp body in his arms. Tears erupted from his eyes as he realized the girl could no longer hear him. The young girl had become the moon goddess and comforted Sokka.

"I will always watch you from above," Yue said with a soft smile. She gave him her final kiss and looked to Sammy. With a sad frown, she waved her hand over the girl. Haru watched in amazement as Sammy stirred and her heartbeat was slowly coming to normal speed.

"She doesn't know yet, but her power is strongest when her emotions are pure and true," a voice behind Yue said. Everyone gasped as they saw the young black haired, golden-eyed goddess appeared before them. "The power of your voice only rings when you speak from your heart."

"That's… corny…" Sammy murmured, then she fell back into unconsciousness. The black haired goddess sighed and turned away, her cheek puffed out. Soon, Sammy darted up with her eyes in shock. "It's Miss Meanie-know-it-all!"

"HEY!" the goddess said, blushing. Everyone stared at her, his or her expressions inquiring Sammy. Zuko soon came up and frowned.

"This is a temporary truce," Zuko stated, frowning. Sammy looked at him and smiled. This had been a while.

"Did ya miss me, Ko-chan?" she asked with a slight grin on my face. Zuko turned away, most likely in disgust.

"Temporary or not, it's weird feeling half dead!" Sammy exclaimed. Although her sentence didn't really make sense, the goddesses soon left… with the Ocean goddess bragging about the perks of being a goddess. Sammy sighed as Haru and Zuko gave each glances.

"The life of a strange girl in the most amazing situations!" she cried out with a laugh. With a smile, she straggled up and nodded to her friends. "Love… it's what keeps us together, right?"

"That's NOT including me," Zuko stated firmly. Sammy poked the stubborn boy and shrugged.

"Whatever you say… Zuko-sweetie," Sammy added quickly. She ran so quickly it practically lifted up Katara's robe. Zuko angrily followed the loud obnoxious girl who was making up new names for her friend.

"Ko-sweetie! Zuko-chan! Zuko, the idiot!" Sammy called out, laughing. Yes, it was so much better to be with her friends in Avatar. Even though it may not last forever, she has to be happy with the time she has with them now.

End of Chapter 12: It's Miss Meanie-know-it-all!

Author's Note: I dunno what to do now. I could end the story, but I really like what has been going on. Should I just continue on, or should I end it right now? If I were to continue on, I'd make it up as I went along and it'd be WHOOP.If you wouldn't mind that, I could go on.I'd like reviewers opinions on this. Thanks a bunch.

Always finding ways to be creepier,

Sammy


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: You can't catch a piece of moonlight, Sokka

"I guess the truce is over," I stated, placing my hands on my hips accordingly. Zuko snorted, sounding insulted. I sighed and waved my hand in annoyance. He looked away.

"It was never a truce. I made that up as an excuse," Zuko corrected. He got up on his ship (actually, General Zhao's ship) with Iroh-san aboard, watching us closely. "Once the Avatar leaves, we'll be pursuing."

"You're waiting for us?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Zuko shrugged.

"My stupid uncle lost his lotus piece again," he grumbled and got up. Haru and Zuko glanced at each other and they both turned away. I grinned. They were _SOOO_ in love with me. It's so funny! Zuko looked back.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Zuko, I'm the good guy," I answered with a smile.

"There is no such thing as the good guy in our situation," Zuko stated, sounding a little disappointed. I gasped as I looked to the sky. It was of all different colors, though I picked out blue, red, green, and orange as the main ones. There was a slight bit of white in the streak of it all. I smiled. This was weird and we all stood there for a moment, gazing.

"Maybe there is, Zuko-kun," I replied, shrugging. I couldn't help but smile. "I think we're still the good guys, Mr. Ego-sensitive."

Zuko grunted and set sail. I looked to Aang and he laughed. "Maybe we should wait a day or two… see if he's still out there."

"C'mon, Aang… you know we need to set off tomorrow," Katara answered, chuckling. Sokka sighed, still depressed. Haru glanced at me with a slight smile. I smiled back.

"How 'bout we set off right now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Zuko will never catch us."

"But Yue—"

I interrupted Sokka and pointed to my heart. "She's right here… and up there." I pointed to the sky. Closing my eyes, I sighed. Yes, Yue's funeral was tomorrow, but I wasn't too good with those. If anything, I may laugh and have fun. I believe that crying over a death usually made the person feel bad, although you can cry a little.

"You can't catch a piece of moonlight, Sokka," I admitted sadly. A small smile came from Sokka's lips. He patted my head, which made me feel small. DARN IT, I'm not THAT short!

"I guess so," he answered, ruffling my hair. HELLO, I'm not THAT short. I nodded, trying not to show my annoyance. SERIOUSLY, I'm not that SHORT. I'm 5'3" I think.

We told everyone of our leaving and Aang got water bending scrolls and Katara received water from the oasis in a beautiful bottle. He said it had special powers. Finally, Katara and Aang's master turned to me with a small smile and handed me a small thin vial with millions of sparkling crystals inside.

"This will shine for you… when your power is at its peak," he told me with a small smile. "I was given this from the Ocean goddess."

And so, we soared out of the ice kingdom right past Zuko. I could imagine the ticked expressions. Suddenly, I tripped and fell… off the saddle. I don't know HOW that happened, but now I was falling. You know, once I find out, I will beat that person brutally.

Quickly, I stopped myself before I fell to Zuko's ship with a big butt-pain. THUD. Oops, I messed up. I rubbed my behind as I got up. I grinned and said a quick hello to Iroh-san.

"Hey, Ko-chan. Did ya miss me?"

End of Chapter 13: You can't catch a piece of moonlight, Sokka

Author's Note: Welll... ummm... this is weird. I was just thinking of something weird and "catching a piece of moonlight" happened to pop in my mind. It's truthful in a way, like you can't get back someone that left. POOR SOKKA! Err, I'm not really much of his fan, but whatever.

Lost in the world of the TV,

Sammy


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I'm going to miss all that hair.

"Ko-chaaan!" I whined, sitting beside him while Iroh-san received his massage. I pouted slightly and punched the brute. He frowned, but looked to my ponytail, tied back in one of his ribbons. "I'm bored."

"I care how?" Zuko remarked, frowning. I just couldn't get a smile out of him anymore. Not that I ever _did_ get one out of him. Sighing, I waited for Iroh-san to finish before we set out.

"I am so glad to have you back with us, Sammy!" Iroh-san said with great enthusiasm. I tried my best to smile back, but I couldn't do very well. Zuko seemed more down than usual. Either way, I hoped that it was enough to fool Iroh-san. The last thing I wanted was for him to worry.

"I see that Zuko has given you a token of gratitude, but I thought you had died!" Iroh-san exclaimed. I laughed, and twirled my hair, that fell to just about my butt.

"I did too, Iroh-san. I did too."

We arrived at a seashell shop and Iroh had bought a lot of the shells. I laughed as he went on about how this would be a wonderful souvenir to look at in future times. "Iroh-san, you can show that too all of your grandchildren!" I said, laughing.

"Hello, Zuko."

I looked back to see someone who looked _very _similar to Zuko. I saw the scowl on Zuko's face, as he demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"Zuko, you know it is very well my culture that we greet with hellos before asking questions. Have you become that uncivilized already?" the girl asked with a slight smirk. I frowned. This girl was being a jerk. She was a JERK-MEANIE-POOP-PAIN-IN-MY-BEHIND kind of person, really.

"I asked, what are you doing here," Zuko pressed.

"Yes, why are you here?" Iroh-san backed up. The girl sneered at Iroh-san with distaste. Could I punch her? Seriously. This girl was acting like we were… garbage. YOU KNOW WHAT'S GARBAGE? HER BANGS ARE GARBAGE! NEH, TAKE THAT!

"I see it passed on to you too, Iroh. Either way…" the girl turned back to Zuko and casually went on. "Father wants you to return, Zuko. There is rebellion going on, and family is only what he can trust now. He says he regrets banning you and wants you to come back home."

"Home…"

I almost punched Zuko. So… _this _snot was his sister—just as bad as his girlfriend. Zula? I think that's her name. Zuko, Zula… hahah, they rhyme. However, this is not a laughing matter. Zuko wanted to go home, but didn't Iroh-san say that Zuko's father was not one to forgive? Either way, I was ignoring Zula and was pleased when she left.

"I… don't like her," I said, once I could hear she was out of ear-shot. I looked at Zuko. Boy, he was in shock. It might as well say, 'I'M DUMB' across his forehead. I could WRITE that right on there and he wouldn't care. "I think she's lying!"

"Sammy is right, Zuko. My brother is not one to regret," Iroh agreed. Zuko frowned at the both of us.

"You don't know anything! I can finally go home!" Zuko shouted.

"But—"

"There is no but's about this! My father wants me home. Don't you know how long I have been waiting for this day?" Zuko asked me. I nodded. Last time, I wanted to go home so badly also. It seemed like we were in each other's emotions all the time.

"I…" I stopped myself in mid-sentence and nodded. Giving my best smile, I turned away. "I will be going now. I wouldn't be accepted. I'm not from the Fire Nation."

"At least stay with us until you say goodbye," Iroh-san said. His eyes told me all. I could see it. He didn't believe the story one bit like I did. "I would much rather have it that way."

The morning soon came and Iroh-san and Zuko were ready. I smiled as I watched them board the ship. Soon, the captain shouted, "Troops! Load the prisoners on board!"

That set it off. My emotions were swirling. Zuko and Iroh-san started the battle and it raged on. I couldn't do anything, but luckily I was far enough to not be involved. But… this whole time, Zuko's hope had died. I saw his smile. I saw his joy. He was so… happy to go home, but he couldn't. No… he couldn't.

"_TSUBASA!_" I screamed out and wings sprouted from my back as I jumped over the troops. They disappeared as I landed and I saw Zula with that cocky smirk on her face. I growled so angrily that the ship began to rock. "_CLAWS!_"

My hands were turned into fists and transparent claws appeared on my knuckles, three on each hand. I dove for Zula, not seeing anything else around me. I was enraged, and nothing would stop my fury! I managed a rough scratch on the side of her stomach.

"What are you—?" she asked me. Quickly, I felt a jolt of pain course through my body and I flew backward. But did that stop me? HECK NO! I got back up and attacked at twice the strength. I could see the confusion in her eyes. "You're not…"

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I screeched and a wave of sound flew from my position, knocking her over. "YOU DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE SNOT BALL! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

I soon saw the electricity form in her hands and Zuko pulled me away, putting himself in my place. My eyes widen in shock and I quickly screamed. "Don't do this, you idiot!"

Before Zula could attack, Iroh-san leaped in and directed the lightning away. It knocked Zula off the ship and I almost dove in to beat the snot out of her before Zuko and Iroh-san dragged me away.

"That little snot ball of crud!" I ranted, angry. My power had faded and pretty nothing happened. Iroh-san sighed and sadly placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Sammy, we will have to change our looks," Iroh stated. I knew what he meant. I grabbed my hair my instinct. "I hope you do not mind."

"Anything, if it will mean that you will all won't be harmed," I answered.

"It is not for ours, but for yours."

So, we sat aside the river and soon, Zuko cut off his ponytail, and Iroh-san cut off his. I was handed the blade and brought my hair to my side and cut it all off until it was about a few centimeters past my shoulder with a few lopsided bangs and let my hair flow in the wind.

"I'm going to miss all that hair," I sighed, frowned. But I looked up with a smile and everything felt a little better.

End of Chapter 14: I'm going to miss all that hair.

Author's Notes: SORRY! Man... this has not been my weekend. o.o My internet has been a total butt-munch to me, it's not even funny. I remember fixing this chapter... guess it didn't save. Sorry everyone.

I bought Avatar bandages...

Sammy


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Not gonna kiss me?

"KO-CHAAN!"

Frantically, I looked left and right, but there was no one there. Okay, I wasn't lost, okay? Zuko and Iroh-san were lost, and I couldn't find them. NO, _I_ wasn't lost, THE OTHER TWO WERE, NOW GET THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE! Thank you. Hahahaha… err, so I was wandering around and maybe something shiny caught my eye, obviously, the guys should wait… BUT I WASN'T LOST.

"IROH-SA—"

"Sammy?"

I swirled around, except I did it too quickly and fell back on my butt. I looked up to see Haru. He stared at me for a moment before grinning. "So it IS you. I see why you cut your hair. It looks nice."

_I see why you cut your hair_. Those words ran in my mind and I jumped up. Haru quickly picked me up and ran before I could say anything. Of course, I didn't scream. That would only draw attention to us, and apparently no one WAS paying attention to us. I wonder if the "Missing Children" file here is a heavy stack. Anyway, Haru plopped me down in an open field where no one was around. He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"You got yourself in trouble, didn't you?"

"No, I only kicked that chick's—"

"Not in front of the kids!"

"What kids?"

"I don't know, I was feeling random," Haru answered. I laughed and suddenly Haru started leaning in towards me. Umm, didn't I ALREADY tell him I didn't like him like that? What am I supposed to do at a time like this? Well, I panicked and pushed him away. He looked at me confused.

"There's a bug on your shirt."

Silence.

I screamed. And yes, this was the scream of ALL screams, loud high-pitched and annoying in more ways than one. Haru plucked it off and I stopped. I regained my composure. "That's wasn't so bad, Haru."

"Sure, you screaming like it's the end of the world wasn't _so_ bad," Haru replied. I laughed and slapped him on the back. He laughed back and playfully pushed me away. This made me wonder though…

How did I feel about him?

At times, he's a big brother and a best friend… and sometimes he's like a dad to me. I tugged on his tunic without thinking and he looked at me; I could feel it. Well, I might as well ask now that I have his attention. "What are you to me?"

"I'm your best friend!"

I looked up and laughed. We butted heads and everything was a little clearer. I knew he wanted to say he was my boyfriend, but he thought about me first. The closest he could get was being my best friend. Well, maybe I can answer my own question when I can think again. I think all this drama is getting to me.

"Yeah, yeah, you just _want_ to be my best friend," I replied. I was kidding, of course. Everyone can have more than one best friend. He grinned at me and flicked my head. It hurt. Seriously. I flicked his head back. Of course, this coursed throughout the day. And I didn't know a thing that was going on between Aang and Katara… and for Zuko for that matter. Somehow, I was a bit worried a few times while I was with Haru. But… I really wasn't.

"Haru, I have to go back to Zuko, ya know."

"Why? He's the enemy."

I liked that. He said _enemy_, not _bad guy_. That meant he knew that people never considered themselves the "bad guy" in any situation. Smart guy. We were looking at the stars now, lying in the grass. Yeah, we spent _all day_ together doing stupid things in this field. The stars were bright this night though. "He's my friend, Haru. I care too much about his anger issues to leave him alone."

Haru turned to me, frowning. "Friends with the enemy?"

"Nah, friends with a kid who has a few issues," I answered, turning to him. Haru gave me this strange look that made me laugh. "Okay, maybe more than a _few_ issues."

He sat up and I could tell he was mad. I sat up too. The wind blew, making Haru look like a prince. I blushed at the thought.

"Look, I don't want to not be your friend," I stated. He didn't look my way. "The moon will always turn away from you, bit by bit, and as much as you don't like it… it's meant to be. That's why I want to share every moment I can with everyone… because if I die again…"

I couldn't finish my sentence, so I stopped talking. Haru still wasn't looking my way. Okay, now I felt guilty. I was the one who put him in this mood. So, I spoke again… and maybe my words can reach him. "I'm sorry."

Then, as if by magic, Haru looked at me with a slight smile. I smiled back, but I was SO utterly relieved. I wouldn't know WHAT to do if my best friend hated me. What came next though, was a total shock. He pointed upwards and I wasn't falling for THAT again.

"Those stars look like dragons, don't they?"

It sounded like a simple enough question. I looked up, and WOAH… it did look a dragon. Haru called out my name and I looked to him with a smile. "Not gonna kiss me?"

"I'm not THAT low," Haru commented. I grinned.

"Whatever, you liar."

End of Chapter 15: Not gonna kiss me?

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get here. I missed the Cave of Two Lovers episode, so I panicked until I realized they'd probably play it tomorrow... and they didn't. So then I panicked again, until this story idea came up. I'm going to go find it on YouTube, so yeah, don't worry. I think I'm just going to continue whether it goes with the story line or not. Does that bother anyone?

L'Arc-En-Ciel is too cool,

Sammy


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I don't wanna die.

I awoke to find Zuko glaring at me. OH MAN, I hope he didn't know I was the one who snuck the dung beetles into his bed. So, yeah, I got back to them. I got a lecture from the both of them and I apologized.

"I want to know what you were doing when you separated with us," he demanded. My thoughts went instantly to the kiss and my face was as red as a tomato. Zuko continued to glare at me as I told my reply.

"I met with a friend of mine."

"The avatar?"

"I'm not THAT lucky, Zuko," I remarked, sweatdropping anime-ishly. Zuko was serious. He pulled me up to his height, so my legs were dangling.

"A birdie told me that you happened to be with a GUY friend of yours."

"I—"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

"Fine, I'm not sorry—but he's my friend Zuko."

"What if you had died?" Zuko demanded angrily. He was being like a parent now, always needing to know where I was. It didn't make me mad… it just made me feel more stuck—almost like I was in a cage. He cared so much, but now I was starting to feel horrible. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You don't want me to say I'm sorry, so… I'm asking for your forgiveness. I was stupid and I think you're right… if I were to die again, that'd be trouble," I stated sighing. Zuko looked at me angrily, but I knew he felt guilty… for losing me. HAH, like I was a lost puppy.

"It's fine." Zuko got up and left abruptly. AUGH, _BOYS_! I sat there, thinking about what he said. Tears fogged up my eyes before I could stop them. Quickly, I wiped them away, but they continued to come.

"I don't wanna die…" I told no one in particular. I sniffed and cried some more. "I don't wanna leave this world and never see any of my friends here again. If I keep causing trouble… there's a bigger change of the Fire Nation catching me and killing me again. For all I know, they may get even stronger!

"Zuko—"

I felt a sudden knock against my skull and I blanked out.

When I awoke again, I saw I was chained up. Even worse, I was in a DIFFERENT Fire Navy ship—and even worse, Hana was staring at me. Remember Hana, the chick with the issues and was Zuko's girlfriend but left him. Then she tried to kill me, but actually convinced Zuko to kill me—which I helped in. Remember? Hana—yeah, you remember now.

"You're the bi—"

"Hey, no bad language here," Hana interrupted. Angrily I spat at her. She grinned, seeing it didn't reach her. Quickly, she blew it into flames and nothing was left. "You wanna look like that?"

"I dunno, will it make me prettier than you? Oh, I already am!" I answered mockingly. Hana scowled and quickly heated up the chains on my hands. It burned. It SERIOUSLY burned. Tears formed in my eyes as I bit my lip to try and not have them fall.

"You're hurting, aren't you?" Hana said with a slight smirk. I laughed.

"Yes, I'm hurting," I answered smartly. "But you are ugly, while I will stop hurting in a couple of minutes."

Hana stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what I said. When I saw it didn't click, I laughed. She just scowled and my hands were suddenly burning slightly faster.

"I'd feed you poison if I could!" Hana growled.

Laughing, I replied, "I'd drink it too!"

Hana scowled again at me. I was insulting her one thing after another. It was fun, actually. If only my hands weren't turning white. Suddenly, the burning stopped and I felt like my hands were going to be ripped off.

"You'll be sorry you EVER met me," Hana stated, leaving.

"I ALREADY AM!" I shouted after her, laughing. She threw a flame at me, but I easily dodged it by turning my head away. After she left, I started to really start getting worried. Oh man, oh man, oh man—if Zuko finds out I'm gone… he'll think I left on purpose. I'm so sorry, Zuko! Find me!

Chapter 16: I don't wanna die

Author's Note: OMG! I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to write this. Seriously, forgive me! -cries- I had this written, but I felt REALLY lazy--so it IS my fault. -sighs- Again, I'm sorry it took me forever to write this. I hope some of you get the lame jokes I wrote. I just can't make myself swear--badly, so yeah. Sorry if that's a disappointment...

Kimchi tastes peppery,

Sammy


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: And Then a Plan of Escape

Slowly, as the days fell by, I was losing my perkiness. My smiles had faded away with constant torture and threats. They didn't give me food. Every now and then, they'd throw a splash of water on me, which wasn't great. Plus, Hana and Zula threatened me with everything in the book and burned me with every single degree of temperature in the world. Hana returned again with a sneer.

"No more back sass?" she asked snottily. I didn't have the energy to talk, much less look up. "Good, it's better that way."

"_Yeah, cause you hate knowing the truth,_" I thought angrily. It would've been easier just to die. It would've been easier to give up and fade away, but I couldn't. Zuko would be angry with me—and Haru would be furious. Those words that Zuko told me echoed in my thoughts…

_WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED?_

I coughed and spat out blood. Hana grinned and left me. I couldn't cry. I haven't cried. More than anything, I want to tell Zuko how sorry I am. I've been stupid. This is so much more serious than I should've taken it.

_You got yourself into quite a bind here._

No kidding. Wait—who said that? Suddenly, I blacked out. I awoke to see the Ocean Goddess and my chains unbound. It was almost as if we were in a different dimension.She tapped her foot impatiently and she looked angry. Looking me over, she shook her head and pointed at me.

_C'mon, have you honestly given up so easily already…?_

"Some steak would be nice," I told her. Shaking her head, she pointed at me. It was weird how she spoke and yet her lips didn't move.

_Your heart, it's still beating strong, isn't it? _

I shrugged. All I wanted was to be back home and eating something—maybe eggrolls. The Ocean Goddess shook her head in disbelief.

_Do you care…?_

"Care about what?"

_DO YOU CARE?_

"I DO! I DO!" I answered, shielding my face from whatever harm the Ocean Goddess could sic on me. She shook her head again. I cocked my head to the side and she quickly was standing next to me.

_Searching the Ocean is painful in some ways—but the treasures you find are more important than anything in the world…_

"What kind of corny line is that?" I asked her. She sweat-dropped and turned away. Was she making me think of something? Was something happening and I needed to be there? Did I have to find out what it was?

_DING! That last one was correct, but to find out what **it** is, you have to think hard. What do you have to find out?_

"How to get out of here," I answered sheepishly. "And then a plan of escape."

_Close…_

"Then I have to find my way to Zuko… to tell him sorry I am and I have to go to Haru and tell him I can't be with him."

_RIGHT! But Zuko won't listen to you saying you're sorry. You have to prove you're sorry. Boys can be so stupid sometimes._

"Tell me about it," I sighed. Sitting down, I continued to think. "Can you send me some energy? I know what to do."

_All right, but there is DEFINITELY a way you can let Zuko know you're sorry._

"Well…" I said thoughtfully. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

_You could always kiss him._

End of Chapter 17: And Then a Plan of Escape

Author's Notes: OH, CLIFF! WHAT WILL I SAY? Psh, I'm sure some of you know already. Anyway, I'm happy with the return of the Ocean Goddess. YIPPIE! XD Anyway, she helped me figure out what I need to do. Now... how to do it? DUN DUN DUN! Hahahaha... good luck guessing.

I had my eggrolls,

Sammy


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Secret Pathways Always Lead to Sadness

My mouth gaped open at the idea. No way was I going to kiss that guy! I MEAN, Haru's already kissed me! I kissed him! What was going on? I couldn't—no, I could never—kiss him…

_Oh suck it up. It was a suggestion._

"I can't," I told her. The ground beneath me pulsed and the Goddess looked around cautiously. The worry on her face told me that _this_ wasn't a good sign. She said last words of advice before I started to fade away.

_I can't tell you much because it's against the rules, but… secret pathways always lead to sadness! Don't fall off your path and never return!_

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself in the same chamber. My energy had been restored and the scars on my wrists from the burns were gone. I hummed softly, feeling the power course through me and then the chains snapped. Landing softly, I tried to open the door. No luck. It was locked. I looked upward and heard laughing.

"_I'm probably deep inside the ship. Well…_" I thought smartly. "_Guess that means I gotta do this the fun hard way._"

I smashed the door down with a swift wave of my hand. An alarm sounded and I rushed down the hallway. Footsteps were coming towards me and I instantly jumped upwards and held my place. Man, it sucked. Being as weak as I was, I quickly fell back down when they past.

"Just barely…" I sighed, starting up again. Then, there were a bunch of men ahead of me and I hummed softly and then threw my hands out towards them. An ultrasonic sound wave erupted from my hands and knocked the men over. I laughed as I jumped over them. This was FUN! Then I ran up some stairs. I didn't know where I was going, but going up should be a good idea. That didn't help. I found myself in a room filled with men charging towards me. I shut it and heard the men crash against the door.

"Psh, idiots," I said. There was a thump in the shadows and I quickly yelped. Oh man, oh man, oh man—CREEPY STALKERS! There, in the shadows, erupted a guy in a creepy blue Oni-looking mask. He grabbed my hand and dragged me across the ship. Somehow, I didn't think twice about stopping him. There was something about him that just stopped me from screaming, 'Pervert.'

Soon, we were off the ship and we jumped down into a small lifeboat. Strangely, there were no attackers on our way here. Had he taken care of them? Most likely. As soon as we were out of eye or earshot, he took off his mask. OMFUDGE, it's ZUKO! I leaped up and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Zuko shoved me away in disgust—and that really… hurt. I bowed my head down low and said every single apology in the book and beyond. He didn't seem to care. His face was cold and dark. "I'm sorry, Zuko. Someone told me that… that… secret pathways always lead to sadness—and I know what she means now! If I were ever to go any deep than I should have or try and go down one, I'll end up making someone sad. So, please, I never took this as serious as it was. Please forgive me!"

"I can never forgive you. No matter how much you apologize. I _trusted_ you and you just go off and kiss someone that I don't even know about. That hurts," Zuko replied, coldly. I gulped and started to cry. I can't help it. I'm not supposed to fall in love! CURSES, I blame the Ocean Goddess! But I know it's not her fault, it's my fault. I was stupid to leave my heart out in a place I know that I can never stay forever in. Zuko didn't pay any attention to my tears however. That just _slightly_ ticked me off.

"I can't love you—I can't love Haru… I can't love anyone here," I stated, covering my face in my hands. "I have to go back home sooner or later and I don't think that I can _ever_ come back. I was stupid for caring so much. I'm sorry, but what else was I supposed to do? Not fall in love with you?"

Zuko was silent for a moment, but geysers erupted around us because of my powers. We were surely giving away our location, but I didn't care. If I went back home… without Zuko saying he forgave me completely, I'd be broken for life. I'd be broken… for all eternity from living to beyond.

End of Chapter 18: Secret Pathways Always Lead to Sadness

Author's Note: OH. Next chapter is the DUN DUN DUN chapter where everything finally calms down. -crying- I really was proud of this series. Yes, that's right, the next chapter is the final chapter. I'll give you a preview.

Chapter 19: I wanna stay here: Preview : I know I have to go home, but so soon? What if Zuko never forgives me like he says he will? I want to stay here. I want to stay in the Avatar world. I want to stay with Aang and Katara and Sokka (really) and Haru and... Zuko. I know I'll miss them all and I can NEVER come back because there aren't any powers on Earth. I wish... I wish I could stay.

Tears, LeT's loOk tO thE SkY eVen If thEre aRe ClouDs,

Sammy


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: I wanna stay here…

"It's all right, you can stop crying," Zuko replied softly. I looked at him, my tears stinging my face. I sniffed once and nodded. "I still can't forgive you."

I erupted into another fit of tears, but Zuko hushed me. He looked me straight in the eyes and I saw my reflection. I was looking blotchy and not too pretty. My hair was a matted mess and I had dark circles under my eyes from the constant torture.

"Listen, even if you have to go back home, it'll be okay," Zuko stated. I shook my head vigorously. That wasn't true. If he didn't forgive me, nothing would be all right. If Haru knew that I liked Zuko too, it wouldn't be all right since he'd hate me. Nothing was going how it should be. Zuko frowned. "It's okay. You won't be forgotten. You still have the tie right here."

He tugged on the red piece of cloth that Zuko had first given me on my first trip here. I shook my head again. It's not the same thing. I want to talk to them all the time. I want to hang out. I want to help save the world. He looked at me like 'If you don't stop crying, I will give you a _really good_ reason to cry.' I shut up.

"Now, you have your memories too and it's okay," he stated. I was hesitant to shake my head, but I did anyway. Zuko kissed my forehead lightly. "It'll be okay because we're all with you… in your heart."

"That was corny and totally out of character," I replied, looking away. Zuko scoffed, knowing that was the truth. I held his hand in mine and the tears came up again. "But, I wanna be here… I wanna stay here. I wanna be with you and everyone else."

"No, you have to go home. That's where you belong," Zuko replied, stroking my black hair under the night sky. I shook my head again. I belong in TWO places. I want to stay here. "It's okay if you fall in love with another guy and marry him and whatever… as long as you're happy with it. You're still that weird girl I met awhile back. It makes me… sad, slightly, but I'll be okay. You'll be happier at home."

"But I'm happy here too," I replied.

"But, you've actually got home back there," Zuko replied with a smile. I hugged Zuko tightly and he actually returned it. We stayed in that single moment for what seemed like eternity. "Do you know how to get home?"

"I have a hunch," I replied meekly. Actually, I wanted to say no. I wanted another reason to stay. In my heart, I _always_ knew what to do. I just had to say with every feeling in my body that I wanted to go home. Sorta like The Wizard of Oz, but cooler. I stood up at the end of the boat and thought of my family, my friends… everything that I cared for back home. Taking one last look to Zuko, I whispered, "Please… tell Haru."

Zuko nodded and smiled at me. "It's okay. I forgive you since love can hurt sometimes…"

Tears erupted in my eyes. I was really starting to realize how much I'd miss this loser of a guy and everyone else. Blinking away my tears, I smiled at Zuko. If he was going to have a final vision of me, I'll be happy.

"I wanna go home!" I shouted out into the wind. There was an explosion of feathers… and Zuko faded out of my vision.

I awoke on my couch again. I felt lonely and miserable. However, I knew Zuko and Haru wouldn't want me that way. Slowly, I rose and stared at the screen. It was black, reminding me of the Ocean Goddess. It was the last I'd ever see of my friend in Avatar. I wasn't needed the second time and I wasn't need anymore either. Turning away, I heard a quiet whisper.

_You're not just going to forget… are you?_

"No, I'm not," I replied. I hurried to my room and took out a notebook and a pen. I'd write about my adventures and how I felt from the beginning of my adventures in the Avatar world. Starting when I first got there and ending where I am now. The strange feelings—the excited emotions, I'd write them all.

I started it like…

Chapter 1: My name's Sammy! Now, what can I do for you?

Okay, lemme backtrack. I think I was watching Avatar, I starting yelling at Sokka for being so stupid, then there was some large black reaper…

The End of Quote Me, Will Ya?

Author's Notes: OMG, it's the END of the entire series! I feel so sad--there won't be another sequel! Do all author's feel this way about their works? Can you figure who spoke to me?... Okay, enough guessing. It was the Ocean Goddess! It was slightly obvious because only gods and goddesses can travel over time, space, and television. So, yeah, now I have half of my time devoted to IDMA (Internet doesn't mix with Avatar) the other half goes to My Very Own Mamodo (my Zatch Bell fic). And a few side tracks on the way too. -crying- I'm gonna miss this story since I finished it... -sigh- It was fun while it lasted. But don't think I won't write another one like this... I will, as always.

Forevermore, let's close the gap of time with all our might,

Sammy


End file.
